


Concession

by Whiterabbit11



Series: These new times [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Meet the Family, but it's very tiny!, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiterabbit11/pseuds/Whiterabbit11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a question to ask of Draco's parents. Lucius is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concession

Despite Narcissa’s best attempts, the small talk dried up. Lucius remained silent, glowering at the interloper at his tea table. Harry sighed a little, carefully putting his cup back on the delicate saucer. The china was almost translucent, vulnerable against his large, clumsy hands. This was going to be the part he would always struggle with, but that was alright. It would be worth it. Harry squared his shoulders and looked up. Narcissa gave a small smile, tinged with relief. “Perhaps you're ready to tell us why you're here, Mr Potter? Not that you're not welcome at The Manor at any time…” She trailed off as Lucius shifted in uncharacteristic restlessness, and she flicked him the tiniest look of warning. Harry smiled a little to himself. The Malfoys could no longer afford to spurn the half-blood spawn of James Potter, and they knew it. 

“I came here today to ask you for something.” The Malfoys remained tense. “We are at your service, Mr Potter.” Narcissa's quiet murmur could barely be heard. “I wish to ask for Draco’s hand in marriage.” There. It was said. Harry had been working up his courage for this, the inevitable scene, for a week since making the decision. He watched the Malfoys carefully. He barely needed his wand these days but it was a comforting weight inside his sleeve. Narcissa looked as smoothly polite as always, although there was a suggestion of suppressed delight. Harry knew Draco had secretly kept in contact with her, and that she was cognizant of their relationship. He focussed therefore on Lucius, who appeared frozen. The older man stared at Harry icily for a few moments before speaking carefully. “What Draco does in his life is no longer my concern.”

Narcissa glared at Lucius openly, society politeness put aside. Harry took this as a sign that she was on his side, and pressed ahead. “Draco misses you both terribly. You don't have to reinstate him as your heir, but your blessings and your presence in our lives would make him very happy, Mr Malfoy. Very happy indeed.” Silence fell, even more tense than before, and Narcissa continued glaring at Lucius. He kept his head averted, staring now at his own cup. Finally he murmured quietly, “How is he?”

Harry released a breath of relief and smiled warmly. “Really well. Really well. He's nearly finished his potions mastery, and nearly finished redecorating Grimauld Place too. We have a quiet life mostly, but plenty of time with friends and such. He's thinking of getting a kitten. It's … We're happy,” finished Harry, slightly embarrassed now. Lucius was staring at him. “The potions mastery is a large commitment of resources,” was all he said. Harry's smile tightened. “I've plenty of money, Mr Malfoy, and not much to spend it on. Draco has remedied that particular problem,” and here Harry trailed off to share a look with Narcissa who was beaming fondly. “It's been my pleasure to see him build himself up again.” “And you intend to live in London?” Lucius asked. Harry shrugged and nodded. "It's convenient right now. Eventually I intend to reopen Potter House, my grandparents home in Godrick’s Hollow. Draco will no doubt come to miss the countryside, and I hope we will raise our family there.” There, that should make it even clearer to Lucius that Harry’s fortune rivalled his own, and that he had the wherewithal and the will to indulge Lucius’ temperamental son in his whims. Narcissa had leaned forward at the mention of family. “Do you wish to have children so soon, Mr Potter?” Harry laughed a little, shaking his head. “Not immediately, no. Draco and I have barely spoken of it, but we both want kids.” 

Lucius inhaled sharply. “It appears your intentions toward Draco are honourable, Mr Potter, even if you have gone about things in an unconventional way. We do of course keep abreast of the news here in Wiltshire.” Harry tensed again. Gossip of his involvement with the disinherited Malfoy heir had filled the papers on and off for years. Lucius went on. “Reinstating Draco as my heir immediately is out of the question, but I am prepared to consider it as long as he keeps the Malfoy name. The children will also be Malfoys, of course,” Lucius finished grandly. His eyes were sharp and assessing as they swept his future son in law. Gone was the scrappy, underfed boy Lucius met in Dumbledore’s office all those years ago. Harry was a fine figure of a man now, tall and broad in his dark red Auror robes with the Deputy Head insignia. Lucius narrowed his eyes as Harry smiled thinly, leaning back in his seat and looking dangerously relaxed. 

“Do you know where I first found Draco again, Lucius?” Lucius raised a brow at the sudden use of his name, but remained silent. Narcissa leaned forward again, and Harry continued quietly. “I took a shortcut through Knockturn Alley one night. I heard scuffling from a dark alleyway and investigated. There I found Draco, drunk, drugged, and the man who had doped him preparing to rape him. It was the very day you threw him out.” After this bald statement of fact, Harry looked at the Malfoys carefully. Narcissa’s eyes were huge and horrified, her hand clasped to her mouth. Draco had not told her then. Lucius had paled but otherwise maintained his composure. Harry continued, still maintaining a pretense of being relaxed. “Fiend fire. Azkaban. Knockturn.” He raised three fingers. “Three times, I have saved Draco from a fate worse than death. Three times.” Harry smiled sharply into Lucius’ face. “Draco is mine, Lucius, and he knows it.” The older man gripped the arms of his chair tightly, and remained silent. Narcissa too was silent, worried eyes flicking between the two men. Harry allowed some steel to enter his voice, the way Draco had taught him. “Make no mistake, Draco will bear my name, and so will our children. There will be Potters in Godrick's Hollow again, and in London, and at Hogwarts. I will have the family you were so instrumental in taking from me once, Lucius.” Both Malfoys were watching him tensely, and Harry's face softened. “You should also know that I adore Draco, and I will do anything to make him happy, including coming here,” Harry gestured around him, “to build bridges. I know you love your son. I know you wanted him to marry the nice pureblood witch you chose for him, but I promise neither Draco nor your grandchildren will ever want for anything. They'll have the protection of my name and the world at their feet. All that said, I am willing to make a concession for your agreeing to reconcile with Draco.”  
Lucius leaned forward at last. “A concession?” Harry sat forward to meet him. “One of our children may change their name to Malfoy when they come of age, and assume the title of Malfoy heir. They will continue the Malfoy line. In return you will make a full apology to Draco for your poor treatment of him, and host our wedding feast here.” 

Narcissa gave a gasp of excitement. The Malfoys had been mostly ostracised in recent years, but no one would turn down an invitation to Harry Potter’s wedding. The Manor would be filled with the best and brightest of wizarding society. Lucius slumped a little and looked away. It appeared he knew when he was beaten, and was already contemplating the upcoming infestation of Weasleys. Narcissa beamed and stepped in seamlessly. “That's a wonderful idea, Harry! How kind of you to think of it, dear, and how wonderful that you and Draco are so in love. We're so happy for you both.” Harry couldn't help grinning. Narcissa clearly intended to sail onwards as if the whole sordid past was done, as indeed it was. She hurried on. “When can we see Draco?” Harry was surprised by the request, and to find the older man looking to him also. 

“I have planned a special dinner for us tonight, to propose to him,” said Harry, willing away his blush. “May I tell him I have your full approval, and that you wish to reconcile?” Narcissa nodded in delight and Lucius managed a small smile. Harry sighed inwardly. He had gambled on the love the Malfoys had for their only son, and it had paid off. “I brought the ring along, I thought you would have the best idea of whether Draco would like it.” He offered the box to Narcissa, flipping open the fine velvet lid to show her a beautiful platinum ring with an enormous solitaire diamond. A ring fit for the Slytherin prince, Hermione had assured him when they purchased it, and from Narcissa’s soft murmur of approval, it appeared she had been right. “Well then, it looks like I'm set. Wish me luck!” Harry smiled warily at his future in laws. Narcissa's eyes were already running over the Manor, mentally redressing it for the wedding of the decade. Lucius’ gaze was thoughtful in a way that suggested the negotiation wasn't over; nor would Harry expect it to be. He hoped his infamous luck would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series. Un-betad work.


End file.
